1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device which is provided with an electro-luminescence (EL) element, a method of manufacturing the organic EL device, and an electronic device which is provided with the organic EL device.
2. Related Art
Since the organic EL element can be easily miniaturized and thinned as compared with a light emitting diode (LED), the organic EL element being applied to a microdisplay such as a head-mounted display (HMD) and an electronic viewer (EVF), as a light-emitting element has attracted attention.
As means for realizing a color display in such a microdisplay, a configuration of combining an organic EL element which can emit white light with a color filter is considered. When the light emitted from the organic EL element is incident on a predetermined coloring layer in the color filter, it is possible to realize excellent display quality, and thus arranging the coloring layers in a position closer to the organic EL element has been proposed.
For example, JP-A-2008-66216, JP-A-2012-38677, and JP-A-2014-89804 disclose an example of arranging coloring layers which have at least three colors (red, green, and blue) on a gas barrier layer, a protective layer, or a sealing layer which cover a plurality of the organic EL elements so as to correspond to the disposition of the organic EL elements. In addition, an example of disposing a black matrix layer between the coloring layers, or disposing a projecting portion having translucency or light-shielding properties is described.
However, in the organic EL device disclosed in JP-A-2008-66216, JP-A-2012-38677, and JP-A-2014-89804, white light emitted from the organic EL element is emitted by transmitting through the coloring layer, and thus it is difficult to realize a desired luminance in color light which is obtained by converting the white light by the coloring layer, which is a problem. For example, as the amount of current is increased in the organic EL element such that the luminance of the white light is increased in order to secure the luminance of light, power consumption of the organic EL device is increased, and thus emission lifetime of the organic EL element becomes shortened, which is a problem.